


"when the time comes..."

by JenelleLucia



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hi okay so this is based off of sandy's fate episode but with a twist huehue, i wrote this for my wif so vivi !!!! i hope you enjoyed this !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: "...will you drink coffee with me again?" / sandalphon remembers the first time he drank coffee.





	"when the time comes..."

_ It’s initially bitter -- of course it is, that was how he originally drank it and became accustomed to it -- but it leaves a much sweeter taste in his mouth the more he drinks it. _

_ It’s always been that way, he wants to say it’s always been that way, because that was how he served it to him once and he wants to keep it that way. He remembers the sound of the ‘drip, drip, drip’ of the coffee beans, and how the sweet aroma it gave off was a trick to the tongue. there was always silence between them when he made it, but there was something so comfortable about that silence and that there was nothing more that needed to be said between them that the only sounds that seemed to make up a conversation in itself were the ‘drip, drip, drip’ of the coffee beans and the pouring of the water and eventually  _

_ “Well, Sandalphon? How do you like my homemade coffee?”  _

_ He remembers the first time he’s tried it -- he was so unaccustomed to the bitterness, and at first he was unsure of how to respond properly. If he said he disliked it...would that hurt his feelings? He remembers how…at peace he looked when he made it, from the percolation of the coffee to when the took care in pouring it into his cup and  _

_ “I - It’s delicious…” he does not forget that soft smile that crosses his face. He always keeps it in the back of his mind, after all.  _

_ “I’m glad to hear it.” He especially does not forget that that was the first time that he had made it for someone else.  _

_ The memories come back to him some more -- every conversation said and done over coffee. The coffee making process is a conversation itself, and he remembers how he had grown fonder over the moments he’s called in when Lucifer makes coffee. He makes more and more, each attempt different than the last and maybe even better than the first, and one particular day they converse he mentions that he wants to share coffee with the skies. _

_ “Sandalphon…” and there’s a certain softness to his name when Lucifer says it, and he remembers watching the way he carefully places his cup down on his saucer. He says nothing more, only waiting for the rest, and Lucifer looks up at him, eyes locked on his.  _

_ “...Will you drink coffee with me again?”  _

.

The primarch sits alone on his throne, saucer in his lap and the cup of coffee lifted so gently to his lips. His eyes are closed in concentration as he drinks, the bitterness turning to sweetness just as his memories so have in turn. 

“...When the time comes, Lucifer,” he repeats to himself quietly, gaze soft on the reflection he sees in his coffee cup, and he takes another sip. 

**Author's Note:**

> WAHH okie so, i started playing granblue fantasy and i'm so in love with the game ?? i'm also really in love with lucisan and before i get to writing anything else for them, sandalphon's fate episode stayed with me so ;; i hope you enjoy it !!


End file.
